


Kazemaru's Choice

by LadyofSamurai



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSamurai/pseuds/LadyofSamurai
Summary: Kazemaru has feelings for Gouenji, but he left. Endou is still here and has always been a very good friend, maybe more than a good friend...?





	Kazemaru's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story, kinda a follow up from last story. This time it's Kazemaru x Endou, continuing the fight against Alia Academy and recruting members. Once again, feel free to leave comments cause I can use the feedback. More might follow ;)

_'What did I just see? Did kazemaru really... kiss Gouenji?'_  Endou thought. He looks around to see if anyone else saw it but nobody seems to notice.  _'How can he do that, doesn't he know... how I feel'_

I'm happy I finally learned Majin the Hand, in time to win the match against Zeus . Now I can protect the goal better and be more supportive for the team. I know I started the team and it wasn't easy to get where we are now. I think back at the moment when I was scouting people for the soccer club.

_**Flashback:** _

_'I found some really great members'_   Endou thinks and smiles. But there was one person who caught my attention.

Off course I knew Kazemaru, he was the fastest runner on the track team. That's one of the reasons I asked him to join. And also... because I wanted to spend more time with him. How was I supposed to hang out with him when we were in complete different teams.. So when he came by that evening to tell me he wanted to join the soccer team I couldn't be any happier.

 _'You sure have a strange way of training there Endou-kun,'_  Kazemaru said. As I look up I see him standing there in our Raimon uniform. It looked so well on him, but I was wondering what he wore underneath it. I blushed and thanked him for helping me get up. ' _Kazemaru-kun, nice to see you here, can I help you with anything?'_   I asked with a big smile. I got a smile back and felt weak at the knees while there were butterflies in my stomach. He told me he watched me practice with the tyre and he wanted to help me, join the team. He wanted to compete with stronger teams to get stronger himself. I couldn't believe what he was saying, he came to join the team. My smile got even bigger when he reached out his hand to me. I was so happy that I didn't realize what I had done till I heard him saying my name. ' _E-Endou...?'_  I heard closely. In my enthusiasm I had hugged him. I didn't wanna let go of him, but I did and stepped back while my face turned red. I scratched behind my head and looked at Kazemaru, who was also blushing. _'Sorry about that Kazemaru-kun, I was just so happy you wanna join the team that I couldn't help myself'_ I said blushing like crazy. He was still blushing but laughed and told me he'd see me tomorrow at practice while he walked away. I couldn't believe it, he came to join the team, I got to see him every day. The smile on my face was so big you could have lit up a room with it.

The next day I couldn't wait till school was out, so when it was time I stormed out of the classroom and went straight to the soccer club. I was still very happy with the fact that Kazemaru joined our team and wanted to give him his soccer uniform myself. 'I wonder how he looks in that outfit..' I thought to myself while grinning. When I arrived at the building I could see he wasn't there yet. I went inside the building and said hi to everyone there. Just as I was about to change into the soccer uniform I heard the door. Kazemaru came in, looking a bit insecure, so I gave him a big smile and told him to get in. When he smiled back I got this strange feeling, like I was nervous or something. The team welcomed him and so did I, by giving him his uniform. I couldn't wait to see him change into it, I wanted to know what he wore under his school uniform while I stood there smiling and scratching the back of my head. But I didn't wanna get caught staring at Kazemaru so I changed my clothes as well. I wore nothing but my boxershorts under it while most guys also had a t-shirt on. From the corner of my eye I see Kazemaru looking at me and a blush creeps over his face, when he sees I'm looking at him. He looks away and undresses himself so he can put on the uniform. My heart skips a beat when I see he's only wearing boxers and what a good figure he has. This time I feel a blush coming up on my face. Oi, it's time to practice or I'll be way to distracted.

Everything seems to go well, Kazemaru is accepted by the team and he looks like he's enjoying it. Just to see him practice and grow in his plays makes my heart beat faster. He's more confident, not only in his plays, but also when we hang out. If it isn't at practice we also hang out at each others house. I really enjoy spending time with him but I wish I could let him know how I feel. I already liked him but now I like him more then just a little. It's just... difficult to explain. Sometimes I don't even understand it. I just wanna be with him, hug him, kiss him. I wanna know how he responds to my kiss, how he would react if I put my hands on his chest, let them go under his shirt... I start to blush like crazy cause I can't think like that, not now. After everything we've been through with Teikoku Academy, Gouenji joining our team, facing all those strong opponents until we got to the Football Frontier, I couldn't let anything get in between. Off course I spend as much time as possible with Kazemaru and I tried to let him know how I feel through my actions. Sometimes I could swear he feels the same, but then I think it's just my imagination. But, if you didn't like someone, would you spend so much time together? Then again, he did spend quite some time with Gouenji, even it was to practice their Fire Rooster. I didn't see all of this coming to be honest.

_**Normal p.o.v:** _

We were defeated by Gemini Storm for the second time and Gouenji had disappeared. Kazemaru wasn't looking so good so I ran up to him to keep him on his feet. I felt him shaking and could see tears form in his eyes. I looked around to see if anyone else notices something but they didn't. They're to busy discussing what to do next now that Gouenji had left and we didn't have enough members to form a team. I take Kazemaru by the hand and walk towards the bus with him so he can sit down.

 _'T-Thank you E-Endou-kun'_  Kazemaru says softly. I don't really know what to say, so I nod and give a weak smile. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I never knew he felt so much for Gouenji, if I did then...  _' **Then what?'**_ I think to myself.  _' **Like you could or would have done something about it, like you would have told Kazemaru how you feel'**_ My thoughts are going through my head when I see a single tear coming from Kazemaru's eye. Before I know what I'm doing, I reach out my hand and wipe away the tear. For a second Kazemaru stops breathing and I see he's blushing. He looks at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I take a deep breath, feel my face is getting red and lean over to him. I gently give him a kiss on the cheek. I hear his breathing stopping again and in that time my heart starts beating like crazy. He looks at me with a question in his eyes, one I can only answer by showing him how I feel. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face directly at me. I see his eyes open widely, but I close mine as I move closer to him and press my lips against his. _**'This feels.. so soft.. so nice'** _ I think to myself. I open my mouth a little bit to let my tongue touch Kazemaru's lips. I want to feel more, I want to taste him. I hear a sound and realise Kazemaru moaned. He noticed it to cause he breaks the kiss and looks at me with his eyes wide open and a blush on his face. I open my mouth to say something but words don't come out, and I don't know what to say. But before I can say or do anything the rest of the team comes back to the bus, while Kazemaru quickly goes inside.


End file.
